medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Médéric Challis
Médéric — usually called Med in English — is a 10-year-old muggle-born, who doesn't know that he's magic. He ran away from home this year. |} History Médéric Challis was born near the Pas de Calais. He was the second child of Cllâodène and Elysée who survived past infancy. He had an elder sister, Cécire, and when he was 2 he got a little sister, Mêlie. Cécire was 13, Médéric was 6, and Mêlie was 4 when they went north across the Pas de Calais, to Englaland. Then when Médéric was almost 8, he lost his father. Then crops froze (they weren't quiet accusation to the English weather). Cllâodène took them to London, and they got jobs. Even little Mêlie would scrounge and steal. At first, Cllâodène made it up like it was a big adventure. But as he got older, Médéric came to see things more clearly. They'd come with the Norman Invasion, but now him and his sisters were urchins of London. In London, people called him "Med". When he was 10, Médéric stowed away on a boat. He hid in a crate at the docks, hoping someone would mistake it as their own and take it aboard. He had some vague idea of going back to France, but it wasn't really that. He had no idea which boat he'd be taken abroad, or where it would be bound. What he really wanted was a good story to tell Mêlie when he got back. A story to tell the other kids he ran around with that would impress them. Family |-|Sisters= Cécire Cécire is older than Médéric by 7 years, and for this reason they've never been that close. Mêlie Mêlie and Médéric have always been very close — only 2 years apart. But of course, when you're young, 2 years is a sizable difference. Médéric is the big one, and Mêlie is the little one. Every evening, she gives him a little tidbit she stole for him — a marble, a pin — and he tells her half-true story of what happened to him that day. Médéric feels awful about leaving her, so if he has to think about her, he thinks about how he's going to tell the story when he sees her again. |-|Parents= Cllâodène Médéric loves his mother, he really does. But she's so overwhelmed, with taking care of him and his sisters, and things are so on the edge, that she snaps and yells at them a lot. She puts pressure on Médéric, as "the man of the house", to take care of them all. Like he should do as much as her, or Cécire, dispute being only 2 years older than Mêlie. And so being around her is hard. Elysée They honestly don't know if he ran out of them, or if he died. All they know is he's gone. Médéric was 7 at the time. At first he was sad, then he moved on and forgot. It's only now that he's older, that he's started to think about it, and that it's started to bother him. Personality Médéric gets caught up in the moment. He gets excited, and acts before he thinks. He's friendly, and loves running around London with the other kids. He loves his mum, and his sisters. But he resents being called "the man of the household" so young. When he was 8, he liked it, it made him feel grown up. But two years later, and more aware of his own youth, he resents it. His job should to be the big brother and look out for Mêlie, and that's it. Appearance He has scraggly blond hair, and blue eyes. His clothes are very odd, and mismatched, and often dirty. Like a full-grown man's jacket over his sister Cécire's old blouse. He has a weird pin, that his sister Mêlie gave him once. Honestly, he thinks it looks kind of weird and dumb, but he wears it all the time anyways, because she liked it. Magic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Rabbitty Category:French Category:Muggle-Born